Just A Dream
by jimmy jim
Summary: "Jay's Wing..." Half Moon's voice trembled. "I- I thought I'd lose you" she mewed, tears shooting to her eyes. "Forever..." The gray tabby tom shook his head. "No. I won't ever leave you... Never,"
1. prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

LEADER

 **Stone Song -** dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

SHARPCLAWS _(toms and she-cats with out kits)_

 **Dawn River -** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Whispering Breeze -** silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Broken Shadows -** slender ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

 **Chasing Clouds -** gray white tom with blue eyes

 **Jagged Lightning -** black and white tom with amber eyes

 **Furled Braken -** dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Rising Moon -** gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Jay's Wing -** gray tabby tom with blue eyes

SOFTPAWS _(cats over six moons old, in training to be sharpclaws)_

 **Dove's Wing -** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Half Moon -** white she-cat with green eyes

 **Fish Leap -** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

QUEENS _(she-cat expecting or nursing kits)_

 **Shy Fawn -** dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes (mother to **Lion's Roar** , a golden tabby tom, **Dark Skies** , a black thick-furred tom with dark green eyes, **Lightning Stroke** , a dark-brown tabby tom, and **Swirling Feather** , a white and light gray she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Owl Feather -** wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to **Lapping Wave** , a gray tom with blue eyes, **Strong Pounce** , a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, and **Running Fox** , a reddish speckled tom with amber eyes)

ELDERS _(former sharpclaws and queens, now retired)_

 **Cloudy Sun -** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Running Horse -** dark brown tom with yellow eyes

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

The cold light of the full moon shone through a small hole in the ceiling and caused white reflections to dance on a small puddle in the cave with pointy stones. Some seemed to be growing up to the top of the cave, while some made their way downwards until they nearly touched the ground. Others actually met and made the stones appear like columns.

Suddenly strange skinny paws broke through the surface of the water and soon after a loud and strange sound halled through the cave.

"Just what is wrong with you?!" a rather feminine voice spat loudly, and even though her blind, pale blue, bolby eyes lay sight on the two cats standing in front of her, her words obviously weren't directed towards them.

She took a step forward and hit a hairless creature's back with her also hairless front paw. The creature made its move and hissed, "What do you mean? We both know their destines, Stone,"

The creature's blind milky white eyes, which stood out quite a bit from his head, looked at the two cats, especially the gray tabby tom which blue eyes gazed sadly into the dark green eyes of the white she-cat in front of him.

But Stone didn't stop.

"You know as good as I know that Jayfeather can stay here with the ancients!" she bickered, sounding realy annoyed. When her opponent didn't reply, she added a little bit softer, "You don't have to lie to me, Rock. I know how bitter you are, ever since that, that she-cat rejected you all those years ago,"

Stone moved her old body around Rock and whispered, "You don't have to live with that lie, Rock, I am your sister, you know you can trust me,"

She smirked, knowing that she hit the right point. Now she had him. She watched how Rock narrowed his eyes and yelled, "That is not the point right now! You are just trying to convince me that," he paused for a moment before spatting, "That, that giving Jayfeather the life he wants is the right decision. But it is not and it will never be!"

Stone sighed. This tom was really stubborn and would surely never give up.

Stone opened her mouth, just to be interrupted by a soft voice, coming out of the dark, "She is right, you know, Rock," A beautiful light gray she-cat stepped into the light. The darker fleck, such as around her eye made her crystal clear blue eyes shimmer even brighter in the moonlight.

Rock's white eyes widened at the sight of her and his long claws over the hard stone floor, and started moving around hectically.

The she-cat walked forward until she nearly touched Rock's nose.

"You know how much this means to my daughter," she hissed. "And you know as good as Stone and I do that Jay's Wing staying here will not affect your pity little prophecy," she turned spun around and walked towards the stone wall.

Stone was shocked. What had changed Falcon Swoop so she would act like this? Usually she would be the calm one between them. She always had this sweet touch and tried to make everyone happy.

Falcon Swoop sighed.

"I know what you're thinking," she admitted. "Why does Falcon Swoop act so strange?" she paused and turned her back to the wall. Then she walked straight over to Stone. "I'll tell you what changed me. I died. But not only that, I have to see how you," she shot Rock an angry glare, "tried to take way his spirit and take him away from me. Forever,"

Rock seemed to be exploding any second now. But he didn't. He simply said. "I know what I am doing,"

But Falcon Swoop didn't seem to be agreeing to him. "Look, it doesn't matter how you turn it, I believe that my son's happiness is way more important than anything that has to do with your prophecy," she spat out the word prophecy as if it were a decease, something awful and disgusting that she couldn't imagine something worst than it.

Stone had enough.

"SILENT!" she stared at both of them. "Both of you. I know everyone has a different idea of how Jay's Wing-" - "Jayfeather" Rock corrected her. Stone rolled her sightless eyes. "Whatever, anyway. I think I might have the right solution for our, or rather _your_ problem."

Rock hissed under his breath. "How can _you_ of all cats know what to do?" Rock certainly did not trust the old she-cat. But Stone ignored him. "Okay, so this is what I mean..." she started mewing.

* * *

After a while Rock mumbled, "Okay, I have to admit, you do have a point here..."

Also Falcon Swoop nodded. "Let's do this!" Her eyes sparkled adventurous, even though she was already dead. Also Stone smiled. This was the first time she had seen Falcon Swoop this excited. Ever since the she-cat joined her ranks.

Then she looked at Jay's Wing and Half Moon. These two were destined for greatness. She was sure of that.

* * *

 **a/n: I haven't written for the warriors fandom for years and this chapter was actually just looked through a bit and reposted from my old account. Feedback is always welcomed and makes me improve as an author.**  
 **I will be rewriting the next chapter and then continue writing this story to the best of my abilities.**

 **other than that, have a nice day!**


	2. chapter one

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _And there you are as well,_ Jayfeather thought _. How weird: She's called Dove's Wing in our time, too._ Glancing from Dove's Wing to Lion's Roar, he added to himself, _The three of us are here now, even if the other two don't realize it. The Power of Three has begun._

* * *

Suddenly Jayfeather sensed a familiar presence at his shoulder. The tom-cat growled under his breath, causing Half Moon to blink confused. Jayfeather looked into Half Moon's hurt eyes and watched as she slowly turned around and set one paw after another on the stone ground, and left him standing alone. Well, not exactly alone.

"I know it's time, Rock," Jayfeather growled after the white she-cat was out of reach to hear him.

"But, but please leave me this one moment now. Just this one moment," he sighed. He could still see Half Moon's wonderful green eyes in his mind, and he knew that would probably be the only place he would see them ever again after his conversation with her.

"No!" croaked Rock. Jayfeather spun around. "What?!" he spat in disbelief. "No?" he asked the old cat. "No," Rock simply said. Jayfeather took a deep breath before asking, "Why, Rock?"

Jayfeather got impatient, while Rock was more silent than he ever was.

Then he hissed eventually, "Fine, but you need to wait. The answer will come to you. But not by me," and with those words he vanished into the shadows.

Jayfeather sighed and glanced around, and finally spotted Half Moon and made his way to her. "Let's catch some air," he murmured. Half Moon nodded and followed Jayfeather outside the cave. Outside they trailed along the stones at the waterfall.

Standing at the edge of the cliff, Jayfeather notice that the sun had already sunken behind the mountains, letting a crescent moon take her place.

Half Moon also saw it. "It's beautiful, right?" she smiled, and it was the most wonderful smile Jayfeather had ever seen. But it was also a sad smile.

"Are you really going to leave me?" she asked.

Jayfeather gulped. What should he say? Rock had just changed his mind seconds ago. Or rather within seconds.

"Half Moon..." his voice was sounding insecure. "You were wrong."

For a moment she looked confused. And Jayfeather couldn't blame her. "Before Shy Fawn's kits were born, you said something. You were wrong."

Before Half Moon could even open her mouth to reply, he contoniued, "Having kits with you doesn't seem that bad of an idea."

He walked around Half Moon, rubbing his pelt against hers, while Half Moon tappled around in the other direction. They both licked each others' cheeks.

"But that doesn't mean you won't be the Stoneteller."

Half Moon leaned against him and let out a sigh. "You truely believe this, don't you?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes, and there is so much else I believe. Things you cannot even begin to imagine. This is important. You are important."

Half Moon's reply came out as a whisper, "I believe you because I trust you." She seemed relieved. "Jayfeathers mouth twitched into a smile, though in the back of his head he couldn't really enjoy this moment as much as he would have liked. Rock letting him stay and his reasoning behind his decision were too suspicious.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "But we still need to go back to the others," then she pounced over the stones, alongside the waterfall. Jayfeather shook his head slightly grinning and followed her.

Back inside the cave, Jayfeather looked out for Shy Fawn. The queen had just kitted, so he wanted to check on her and the kits. _And maybe to get a chance to see Lion's Roar._

After a short while of searching, he found the dusty-brown she-cat lying in one of the two smaller caves. Rising Moon lay by her side and slowly stroke her fur, while the now-mother smiled down at her kits.

"Hey, Shy Fawn," he whispered as he crawled nearer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm?" the she-cat looked up. "Yes," she mewed and sighed at the sight of her four little kits. "What?" after a few heartbeats she worked out Jayfeather's question. "I, oh I feel good. And… happy. I suppose," she added in a more silent tone.

Jayfeather smiled.

 _If we had kits, just think how brave they would be,_ Half Moon's words from earlier got into his mind. Kits... The tabby had never even thought about having some, and why should he have? Back in ThunderClan he wasn't allowed to love a cat, like he loved Half Moon, and for sure it was Medicine Cats forbidden to get kits. But here he was now. With his _new_ family, in his _new_ home.

He sighed. Then his gaze fell down at Lion's Roar, and he felt a little sting in his heart. But he quickly remembered Dove's Wing. _She's my sister now,_ he thought with his heart just beating slightly heavy in his chest. He sighed.

"-ing? Jay's Wing? Were you listening?" Shy Fawn's voice brought him back to reality. "Um.." Jayfeather looked around awkwardly. Should he just admit he didn't pay attention to what the queen told him?

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand you," he told her. Just half a lie. Shy Fern sighed in a way Jayfeather reminded of the yet so many times his mother, no, Squirrelflight had sighed. He smiled. Shy Fern seemed to be happy again, even after losing Dark Whiskers.

"Okay, so this," she flicked her ears at a little dark brown tabby tom. "Is Lightning Stroke; his stripes look like lightnings," she smiled slightly. "And I haven't decided on a name for this one yet," she told him, pointing at the little she-kit, who was curling up beside her mother's belly.

"That are nice names," Jayfeather admitted. "I bet they will be great war- sharpclaws one day," he smiled. Then he noticed that he smiled quite often since he had come to this time. Was it the aura around the mountains. Or was it Half Moon? Did the she-cat make him laugh and smile, and giggle and show emotions, other than grumpiness? The answer was clear. "Yes," he mumbled to himself.

"Yes what?" someone asked. "Huh?" Jayfeather looked to his left and saw Half Moon standing next to him. "What were you agreeing with?" she repeated her question demandingly.

After he hadn't replied for a while, Half Moon nudged his side. "Hey," she purred in a whispering tone. "You're not going to leave me now, are you?" The way she said those words made it unclear if she meant it sincerely or jokingly.

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, you're stuck with me for the time being."

* * *

 **a/n: It is more difficult to write than I imagined. I hope I got Jayfeather's character right (I've always had troubles with him). If you liked it, it would be very much appreciated if you left feedback :)**

 **have a lovely day/night!**

 **edit:** **i just realized i put in the wrong kit for Shy Fern's she-kit. It'll be more clear in the next chapter. sorry.**


End file.
